deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Colossus of Rhodes Vs Gaius
Ancient giant guardians clash in a battle of metal and stone Intro Wiz: Thousands of years ago, the ancient cultures believed in different gods. They needed different guardians. Their history was represented by different giants. Boomstick: Two giants, granted the power of gods in order to combat different threats. With their might, they came to life to stomp down hard on the feeble humans that opposed them. Or rather, tried to. Wiz: The Colossus of Rhodes, the mighty statue of Helios animated by the King of the Gods Boomstick: And Gaius, the Knight Colossus and seal of the power of Dormin. He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour, and skills, in order to find out who would win... a Death Battle Colossus of Rhodes Wiz: Long ago, during the earliest days of the Ancient Empires, mankind’s greatest achievements were conquest and architecture. Palaces and monuments dedicated to those who ruled, human or god, began to stretch towards the sky. It was at this point in time where a group of particularly astonishing creations were grouped above the others under a title that would cement them in history for times to come. Boomstick: The Seven Wonders of the Ancient World. Unfortunately, only one remains standing today. The others were destroyed by vandalism, fires, or earthquakes... or is that what you have been led to believe? Wiz: One such wonder was the Colossus of Rhodes. Standing at 32 meters tall, the bronze statue stood in the harbour of Rhodes as a signal of victory over the Macedonian army, in the likeness of the Titan of the Sun: Helios. Boomstick: You mean Apollo. Wiz: No, Helios. Apollo was the God of the sun. Helios was the Titan of the sun. Boomstick: Damn Greeks and their confusing mythology. Anyhow, the statue stood for over fifty years before a large earthquake obliterated the harbour and snapped it at the feet. Worried the gods had been offended, the people declined to rebuild it, and after eight centuries of just lying there, it was sold by invaders. But wait! That’s just all historical document crap. We all know what really happened. A guy with anger issues. Wiz: The Spartan General Kratos had opened the box of Pandora and used the Blade of Olympus to slay Ares, dethroning him as the God of War. Kratos used this title to its fullest potential, and led Spartan armies allied with him to conquer the ancient world, until the remaining members of the Pantheon had decided enough was enough, having been poisoned with fear let out by Pandora’s box. Boomstick: When Kratos and his army were invading Rhodes, Zeus himself intervened and managed to erase most of Kratos’ power. And when thinking of a method to discretely finish him off, he looked at the massive bronze statue and thought “fuck yeah.” Wiz: The Colossus of Rhodes was animated, and imbued with godlike energy. Its single purpose was to hunt down and kill Kratos, the slayer of gods. Boomstick: And it did. Wiz: Technically. Boomstick: You can mock the 2004 Olympics all you want, but these guys knew what they were doing when the Colossus was built Ford tough. Right after its animation, it was strong enough to rip its legs out of its anchors and absentmindedly crush an entire ship with a footstep without even slowing down. Said footsteps also echoed throughout the entire city, letting everyone know when it was close to finding you. Wiz: The Colossus seemingly had built-in radar for Kratos, and was able to find him shrunken down in the middle of the city without any problems. It was just a matter of getting to him by taking apart the buildings he was in. The Colossus’ slaps can destroy entire balconies, and its punches can knock holes in limestone walls. By comparing the size and thickness of the hole created to Kratos’ impressive height, we can calculate a required punching force of 37 million tons. Seem excessive? To punch a mere 40 x 60 mm hole in 4mm thick stainless steel alone requires 40 tons of punching force. Though, to be fair, this calculation does not compensate for the loss of shear strength by the use of individual bricks rather than a solid wall. Boomstick: It’s capable of slamming the ground with its fists so hard, the mere shockwaves can push Kratos away. Now, the Colossus can feel pain, but if it doesn’t need to dust its knuckles off after a blow of that magnitude, then it’s definitely packing some serious painkillers. Or an outer coating made entirely of bronze. Wiz: Tin bronze would be a more accurate assessment; these compounds can be more dense than steel. And though the Colossus was not entirely covered with it due to incomplete construction, its weakspots were too small and inconveniently located for Kratos, who had to make his own entrance into the Colossus’ hollow body. Boomstick: The insides of the Colossus are filled with wooden scaffolds, rather than the metal ones used in the legitimate Wonder. But this wood is obviously still very strong, being able to support all the destruction caused both by and against the Colossus. It also shows a very high resistance to fire-based attacks, and acts as the carriers for the godly energy granted by Zeus. Big Bronze can also channel this energy into the cracks he makes in pavement, creating maze-like barriers to impede the progress of enemies too elusive to smack. Too much skin damage turns him into a giant Bunsen burner, where the energy flows out beyond control. Wiz: The Colossus is fast on its own; definitely not the slow-motion behemoth most fictional giants have a tendency to become. In a last-ditch effort of defense, the Colossus can protect itself with a squadron of Rhodes legionaries, who somehow managed to remain inside it despite all the time it spent thrashing around and getting thrown to the ground. Boomstick: Yeah, despite all the bulk this guy has, Kratos was still able to stop one of its stomps and freaking throw it before he had been drained of all his Godly power. And despite its high resistance to pain, it can still be damaged enough to the point where it needs to rest; a huge flaw in battles with Kratos. A boulder shot to the head is all that’s really needed to stagger it. Wiz: The Colossus lacks any sort of battle strategy, relying on its size and strength to attack. It will thrash about and pursue without regard for consequence, which can lead it into environments where the surroundings can be exploited to damage it. Even then, however, if it does catch you, you may just be dead already. Boomstick: Even though Kratos could throw it, he wasn’t physically strong enough to release himself from its grip once caught. And just by flinching, the Colossus can fling Kratos across half a city. Wiz: But even more importantly, even after all its energy had been drained and its life force was lost, the Colossus was still able to kill Kratos indirectly. While the dethroned god was taunting, the hand of the Colossus was able to smash down upon him; since Kratos had needed to drain all his godly power into a sacred blade in order to defeat the Colossus, this blow left Kratos crushed and completely vulnerable to death by Zeus. Boomstick: But it isn’t by technicality that the Colossus is one big bad ass. What we call a wonder of the ancient world was all along an epic monstrosity, and the mere precursor for the second titanomachy. The Colossus winds up and throws a punch, killing Kratos and turning the screen blood red. Gaius Wiz: Far, far out to the east, lies a land so isolated, even its history is long forgotten. Its cities and civilization have been completely lost to history, so much that a simple story and a simpler warning are all that remain to allude to these Forbidden Lands. Boomstick: However, just because it’s looking pretty bleak now, doesn’t mean it was back in the day. We don’t know much about the old inhabitants, except... giant fucking demon of all evil incarnate. Wiz: The dread Dormin long ago terrorized the light. However, he was defeated, and his essence was split into sixteen pieces. Each piece physically manifested into a monstrous creature, and roamed the lands for the time to come as the Colossi. The sixteen Colossi were all different in both physical and mental states, but if they each represented a certain specific aspect of Dormin’s soul is perhaps a question that shall never be answered. Boomstick: The Colossi were few and far between in the massive land, but still ruled over all of its nothingness until some douche with a dead girlfriend came over for a visit. Hoping to resurrect his lady, he struck up a deal with Dormin, who I guess could still communicate despite his soul being split. Dormin tricked Wander into a quest to find and slay the sixteen Colossi, aiming for his release in the process. Wiz: This would not be an easy task. Wander was a mere human, even if he possessed a few powerful weapons, and the Colossi were not only mighty and massive, but incredibly diverse. Snakes who could burrow in the sand or fly in the air, raging bulls who ran at furious speeds, or even mighty, uh, wizards who could conjure lightning; no beast could be put down in the same way. Boomstick: And if the first two were hints that this wouldn’t be a cakewalk, the third Colossus was a straight-up smack to the face. Wiz: It lacks an in-universe name, having no need for one, but has earned the fan name Gaius, or Terrestris Veritas. The massive knight of the Earth. Boomstick: ... I want one. Wiz: Gaius towers over the land with a height of 97 feet, or 29 meters; should he lay down, he would be longer than a professional basketball court. His weight is difficult to determine, given that he’s an odd mixture of organic and inorganic matter, with a weird black substance for blood. But he’s heavy no doubt, as his very steps shake the ground. Boomstick: But why shake the Earth when you can smack the everliving shit out of it with a gigantic stone sword fused to your right arm? Wiz: Size comparison charts are available for the colossi and Wander, who stands only just over 4 feet tall. Using these references in conjunction with a few well-timed screenshots, we can estimate Gaius' sword to be 6 X 9 X 24 feet. Boomstick: And since the Forbidden Lands are incredibly ancient, the most logical metal to assume the sword is made of is simple iron. Wiz: This clocks the weapon in at over 636 000 pounds, making it as heavy as a dry An-224 Mriya, the largest aircraft in existence. Even more impressive is the ability to lift and slam such a mass from its tip using only one hand. It's very likely that the slight tilt in his makeshift arena has been caused by repetitions of this impact. To be fair, Gaius has not shown much skilled swordsmanship ability, but he hasn’t really needed to. His only witnessed foe was the miniscule Wander, and enhanced techniques would not have done any better against him than a well-aimed slam. Boomstick: Although he probably could have just sat there and swept the blade across the ground once Wander proved too elusive. Sure, the slam has more aesthetic appeal, but it didn’t prove to be really effective since Gaius had to line up the shot. Although the tiny hero wasn’t entirely safe on that point. Not only does Gaius have the largest melee reach of any Colossus, it also has some incredibly heightened senses. During a nap so long it earned him the nickname Sleeping Giant, it was able to detect and respond to Wander’s tiny-ass footprints the second he stepped into the arena. No amount of running through his legs could shake him off his tail. Wiz: Even though he seems to move in slow-motion, and really kind of does, this is all a matter of perspective. Not only does he have to move more weight, but Gaius's steps are enormous and cover an immense length compared to human steps; that is why they appear to take so long, same with any other giant. On defense, Gaius appears to be a mammalian/stone hybrid; this rocky armour provides some serious bulk no doubt, but can be loosened and knocked off if Gaius suffers enough force, such as the force of slamming his sword into a massive metal plate in the ground. Boomstick: History’s most convenient boss arena, everyone! Wiz: Even then, Gaius’ giant body allows him to tank what can only be described as a shit ton of arrows and sword strikes. Even though he allegedly takes damage from such minor attacks, he cannot be felled unless stabbed in his weak points: his sigils. Presumably the binding seals of Dormin’s power, each Colossi has a couple sigils that need to be exploited in order for them to be defeated; Gaius’ are on his midsection, his head, and his left arm. Although in biologically sensible areas, theses sigils are invisible to the normal eye, and must be exposed by the light of the Ancient Sword, the blade with which Wander was able to slay the sixteen. Boomstick: Gaius may not have the biggest brain in the world, as once Wander was up and stabbing away, he didn’t so much as stop drop and roll to remove him. He may also be into the whole middle school scene phase judging by that collar around his neck and the weird-ass lips, and I count that as a weakness. Wiz: Though Dormin was split into sixteen pieces, it’s not so easy to say each Colossi received an equal share of his power, given the huge size differences among them. However, Gaius has a similar height to Quadratus, a ram-like Colossus who was able to smash through a massive stone wall. He also lacks the ranged attacks or ability to travel through alternative terrain that other Colossi possess, making his battling approach very straightforward. Boomstick: But who cares? Unless you have the grip of a god, do not, I repeat, do NOT, wake him up. Wiz: For in this quest of seek and destroy, it was the Colossi who were intended to destroy. Boomstick: And Gaius was the first to nearly succeed. Gaius flattens Wander with a stab to the ground. Interlude Wiz: All right, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! Death Battle (The Splendor of Athens, 0:00-0:58) It is night time over the ancient city of Rhodes, yet the city is still buzzing with activity by the light of the torch. Chariots ride down the streets, citizens talk and bargain at the late-night markets, and guards patrol the area. But, more importantly, several city planners and architects stand before an odd artifact in the middle of an excavation site; a spike with weird carvings jutting around six feet out of the ground. An eagle flies overhead and perches on a nearby tree branch to overhear the workers talking. Kanonotus: What do you suppose it is? I’ve never seen any monument like this in the scriptures; I can’t be certain it belongs to the Gods. Fodarius: These markings predate even the writings of our earliest priests. But this object must be removed to make room for the sacred temple of Helios! Eastreginus: You mean Apollo. Fodarius: No, Helios! At any rate, we cannot determine what it is if it remains in the ground. Dig it up! (Silence) A soldier steps forward with an axe and strikes the ground next to it. (Colossus of Rhodes, 0:00-1:15) Suddenly, the ground begins to rumble. The workers panic and stand around in shock as the ground beneath them grows more and more violent before the object begins to move upwards. What lies underneath is too massive for the construction site to peacefully part with, and the ground begins to tear up. As the people of Rhodes turn to watch the spectacle from a distance, a massive arm attached to a massive piece of iron rips out of the ground and props itself up. With this, Gaius finally emerges from under the ground, sitting himself up. Several boulders fall off his body, crushing several of the now-fleeing workers. Those fortunate enough to dodge the rubble are not lucky enough to evade the Colossus’ feet when it begins to stand up. As it does so and slowly begins to walk forward in curiosity, the eagle takes flight. Randolius: It’s a curse! We’ve offended mighty Zeus! Perso: Lord Zeus, King of Olympus, help us! Randolius: Why are you praying to the God who’s trying to kill us?! But Zeus does indeed hear their prayers. Flying across the city, he lands on the shoulder of the Colossus of Rhodes, and flaps his wings. Blue electricity courses through the bronze statue, and suddenly, its eyes open, revealing sockets void of all but pure godly power. It slowly turns its head to see Gaius making its way to the city center. Ripping its feet out of its base, it turns and stomps across the harbour, flattening ships on the way to meet its challenger. Its stomps are loud, and Gaius turns to spot the incoming challenger. With a slow, yet strong swing of its sword, it decimates a building in front of it, opening up a mostly obstacle-free path towards the statue. Colossus and Colossus march towards each other, and each lets out a deep, yet powerful, bellow. FIGHT!!! (Poseidon, 1:14-2:14) Gaius is the first to strike, lifting its sword and throwing it down as the Colossus approaches. The bronze titan is fast enough to move to the side and dodge the falling weapon, which sends shockwaves throughout the ground when it lands. The Colossus closes the melee gap and throws a punch into Gaius’ face, causing the Knight to stagger. It recovers and throws a punch of its own with its unarmed hand, staggering the Wonder. It takes this opportunity to raise its sword again, and by the time it’s brought it up to a useable height, the Colossus has regained its balance. The two lock arms, and the Colossus pushes Gaius backwards, slowly overpowering him. It takes a trip running him through a few buildings before Gaius stumbles and begins to fall, but as he tumbles he swings up and hits the Colossus in the face. Each falls down, but Gaius props himself up with his sword, allowing him to get up easier. Gaius stands over his downed enemy and raises his sword before hurling it towards the ground. To his shock, the Colossus throws a quick but powerful punch, countering the sword and stopping it with a mighty crash; it flies back up a short distance and chunks of stone fall off of Gaius’ wrist. The advantage is quickly regained, for as the Colossus tries to return to its feet, a mid-swing from Gaius smacks into its midsection and sends it flying down the street. The Colossus rolls over and extends its arm out; a dozen Rhodes soldiers run out of it towards Gaius, who spots them while towering over them. (The Opened Way, 0:08-1:21) A smite from his blade ends the lives of five of them, and his stomping feet fell two more as the rest approach him and begin to stab his legs; some even shoot flaming arrows at his legs, to no avail. His sword sweeps around, smashing in the head of another solder, but three are lucky enough to grab a hold of the blade when it stops after hitting a wall. The swinging blade is too much for one, and he falls off, crushing the last guy on the ground, leaving two alive. They crawl onto Gaius’ midsection and begin to stab into his flesh; Gaius cries out and shakes his upper body, throwing one more soldier off. The last one raises his sword and notices an ever-faint glow escaping Gaius’ stomach. He tries to inch closer to stab at it, but alas, falls off and gets smacked over the horizon by the Knight’s blade. Gaius stands up straight and looks around for the Colossus of Rhodes, which has seemingly vanished. It has not, and comes from behind, smashing his fist down onto the back of Gaius’ head, breaking off some parts of stone. As Gaius stumbles, the Colossus punches three more times, hitting Gaius squarely for severe damage, but after the third strike, Gaius is ready to counterattack. He swings his sword up, and the Colossus dodges by walking backwards; the statue also retreats to avoid the second blow when Gaius swings down. (The Hunter, 1:20-1:47) The sword is lifted again, and the Colossus takes a knee and raises its arms in front of it to brace itself. The sword crashes down and knocks against the Colossus’ arms with a shower of sparks. Though struggling to do so, the Colossus holds its ground. Gaius raises its weapon again and strikes a second time; this attack does much more and knocks shards of bronze off of the Colossus’ arms, revealing coursing energy flowing inside of it. Gaius raises his sword one last time, but as it looms high in the air, the Colossus acts fast, springing to its feet. It grabs Gaius’ weapon arm by the wrist to keep the sword airborne and turns around; with a mighty heave, it flips Gaius over its shoulder and onto the ground in front of him with a mighty crash that levels several buildings nearby. The statue steps back and slams the ground; blue energy flows throughout the cracks created in the damage, and runs under Gaius, singing him. (Immortals Battle, 0:19-1:29) The Colossus backs off and wanders through the maze of buildings to lose Gaius. The Knight of the Earth stands up and looks around; he soon detects a presence behind him and moves out of the way in time to avoid the Colossus punching him through a wall. Gaius makes its way to the Colossus, swinging its sword, but the swings are too slow to hit the Colossus. Changing tactics, Gaius points his sword down and stabs into the ground, creating a miniature earthquake which shakes the ground under the Colossus, causing it to lose its footing. Before it falls, Gaius backhands Rhodes and sends it crashing into one of the few large buildings standing. The Knight then slowly walks up and lifts its weapon, aiming to cross-check his opponent, but the Colossus blocks the attack. They wrestle for control over Gaius’ blade, and the Colossus slowly pushes Gaius away. After a struggle, a loud crack is heard, and Gaius’ sword snaps off at the wrist. Its former owner backs away from recoil as the Colossus of Rhodes now holds it, and with a backhanded swing, strikes Gaius in the face while throwing the weapon away. It flies across the city and lands near the harbour, impaling itself in the ground. (Manticore, 0:04-1:14) The Bronze titan swings at Gaius again, this time with its fist, but Gaius ducks under the punch and comes back up, pushing the Colossus’ attacking hand up and striking the arm with his other hand. This attack smashes the arm into two, breaking off the Colossus’ hand; blue energy shoots out of the broken wrist and scorches Gaius’ face, causing him to stumble and fall to the ground. The Colossus of Rhodes stands over him and prepares to stomp on him, yet at the last second, Gaius reaches up and stops the stomp dead in its tracks. With a mighty roar, it flips the Colossus over him, sending it falling down. Both beasts get back up on their feet, but Gaius retains his advantage, and begins to slowly but powerfully punch the Colossus, not giving it time to retaliate. The assault brings the two closer to the harbour, where a last squadron of Greek soldiers is preparing to assault the beasts. They do not get the chance, as the footsteps of the giants flatten them to dust and destroy most of their equipment, save a trebuchet, which is activated and fires a massive boulder into the Colossus’ face. Stunned, it can’t do anything as Gaius turns around and rips a massive guard post out of the ground to use as a makeshift sword. With a powerful swing, it knocks the Colossus back, where it falls on its back into the harbour, sinking nearly every remaining ship with a massive wave. Seeing his opponent sink beneath the sea, Gaius turns to leave, but the sounds of churning water attract his attention again. The Colossus rises from the harbour angered, and lifts up the wreckage of a warship. With a bellow, it heaves the ship at Gaius, where the mast impales itself into the Knight’s head. Gaius roars in pain and the Colossus of Rhodes marches forward; with a devastating uppercut, it reduces the ship to splinters and sends Gaius stumbling back. (Main Theme, 0:00-0:51) The Colossus punches Gaius’ head over, and over, and over again, as it staggers backwards, rapidly losing stone fragments off its body. Thinking the battle is won, the Colossus throws its broken arm towards Gaius’ neck; the attack, however, is stopped when Gaius grabs the stubby wrist, inches away from piercing its skin. Both giants roar, and begin a power struggle. Finally, with its eyes blazing brighter than ever, the Colossus of Rhodes pushes its arm forward and slightly overpowers the defense of Gaius. Shards of its broken bronze wrist stab into the Knight’s skin, though not deep enough to cause significant injury. Gaius continues to struggle to remove the arm, though in his attempts to wrestle it away, it gets pushed downwards, carving a line down his skin. Eventually, the arm of the Titan starts to cut into the sigil on Gaius’ stomach, and it cries out in pain, backing away and letting go. The Colossus winds up its good arm and punches Gaius in the chest; after a second of delay, the carved wound erupts with the energy of Zeus, scorching the sigil and Gaius’ insides. The fried Colossus lets out one last cry as its eyes fade away into nothingness. (End of the Battle, 0:00-0:22) Slowly and gracefully, it stumbles backwards and falls over, onto its own giant sword, still jutting out from the ground. He impales itself on the blade as it falls, and it breaks through his middle, destroying the sigil once and for all. The Colossus of Rhodes then raises its burning arm in the air like a victory torch, bellowing loud for all of Greece to hear. K.O!!! Zeus, as an eagle, watches the battle, before getting attacked by several black tendrils. Gaius’ body fades into black stone. Results Boomstick: Takedown! Wiz: Both Rhodes and Gaius are powerful monoliths, and pack strength to shake the earth, but Rhodes was ultimately superior in every critical way. Both have been defeated by pint-sized powerhouses, but since neither was fighting such a tiny foe in this battle, combat experience was moot, not like it mattered much anyways. Boomstick: In our analysis, you may have caught on that the Colossus of Rhodes, at 104 feet, stood a tad higher than Gaius. That’s true... for the real world account of the Colossus. In God of War II, it turns out that Big Bronze actually stands quite a bit taller than his real world counterpart. During a closeup where Kratos is going all Attack on Titan, you can see that the 6’5” Spartan is just a bit shorter than the Colossus’ nose. Wiz: Which, through estimating, actually puts the God of War iteration of the Colossus at 217 feet tall, over twice the height of Gaius. This, combined with superior speed and strength, allowed Rhodes to win. See, even though Rhodes was bigger, it could move much faster, especially when striking. Gaius is a slow, lumbering being, likely because of the weight it packs more than anything else. But the closest thing it has to a decent movement speed is when it shakes its upper body trying to get Wander off. Boomstick: That weight didn’t help since Gaius is obviously incredibly top-heavy. I mean, they aren’t as bad as Phaedra’s, but just look at how skinny his legs are and what they have to hold up! A fast stone-destroying punch from the Colossus of Rhodes would not only compromise any armour Gaius had, but without a doubt knock it down, and the Ancient Wonder is clearly not above... heh heh.. stomping on his opponents. Wiz: Now, a swing from Gaius’ blade brings with it quite a wallop, likely enough to damage and stun the idol of Helios. However, the time it takes to swing, plus Gaius’ inferior height and attack speed, means such a critical blow would be very difficult to land. Boomstick: But what about the sigils? I thought only holy weapons could kill a Colossus! Wiz: This isn’t Ocarina of Time. The Ancient Sword, with which slaying 16 Colossi is not impossible, does not appear to be some sacred weapon which negates the magic holding the Colossi to life, or anything poetic like that. A stab to a minor area doesn’t do any notable damage; only when the blade enters the sigil is a Colossus really harmed. The Ancient Sword’s most magical property is the gathering of light, which illuminates the path to a Colossus and lights up the sigils. Each sigil on each Colossus is located in a biologically critical area, like the spine or the head, or an advantageous area like the wings or a weapon-holding hand. Thus, though the sigils need to be destroyed, the Ancient Sword isn’t strictly the only method to do so. Boomstick: So the Ancient Sword really just shows how to get the job done, rather than doing the job itself. Even though the Ancient Sword was what allegedly bound Dormin to the 16 Colossi in the first place, the Sword of the Sun and the Queen’s sword can kill them all the same. Wiz: And though the Colossus of Rhodes doesn’t have a sword, it has enough strength to destroy stone, and beat the Colossus to a bloody pulp. If you’re still insisting on the sacred sword argument, remember that the Colossus itself was animated by the magic of Zeus, and its defeat required the Blade of Olympus to drain this holy energy from inside it. Boomstick: Since neither had the brains, this victory goes to the bronze. Wiz: The winner is the Colossus of Rhodes. Do you agree with the results of Colossus of Rhodes Vs Gaius? Yes No The result was right, the reasoning was not Next Time [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L0MK7qz13bU Boomstick: NEXT TIME, ON DEATH] [[Hermione Vs Elsa| BATTLE!!!]] Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:MP999 Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Sub-Boss/Boss themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016